


Alex meets new friend

by Jet87267



Category: Alex x Maggie - Fandom, Maggie x Alex - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: Alex was dealing with rejection from Maggie that she went in search of a new friend.





	

Alex got tired of hurting so much from the rejection and not seeing Maggie in the last few weeks. Since Alex does not want to go the bar where Maggie frequently go, she instead had checked out some gay spot and she had found one bar she felt comfortable at. She got there after work, needing to unwind so she grabbed a beer and decided to play several round of pool by herself. She has met few new people and she is slowly becoming at ease with who she is. She was in the middle of playing pool when a woman approached her. Alex noticed that she was waving and moving her hands. Alex did not understand what was going on. The woman motioned that she was Deaf and wanted to play with her. Alex thought why not. They both played pool for a long while that they played several rounds. They communicated via paper but Alex was picking up few signs here and there. Alex now know that the woman named was Jo, 28 years old, just looking for new friend, and that she lives around here.   
Alex and Jo exchanged numbers and they have been texting ever since. Alex goes to Jo for advices since Jo has been out for a long time. Alex has been learning American Sign Language. She has discovered how animated, blunt, and visual the language is. One afternoon Alex texted Jo if they could meet up for coffee and a chat. Jo texted back, “Sure, I get off at 4.”   
They met at the coffee shop. Alex and Jo paid for their coffee, got them, and found a corner spot to sit in. Alex signed, “I know have not told you my story of when I came out.” Jo nodded. Alex proceed to tell her what happened.   
“I just don’t know if I fell in love with her or the idea of being in love.”  
Jo smiled, “I know what you mean. First one tends to be hard. The first moment you step out being who you are and the journey you get to learn who you are is a beautiful and scary experience. How do you feel about Maggie now since y’all haven’t talked?”  
Alex looked up at the ceiling and started to think of all the times Maggie made her happy, had her laugh, understood the meaning behind her comments, etc. She realized yes, Maggie is her friend, but she has not yet stopped loving her.   
“I still love her. I miss her. I want to see her but I am not sure if she wants to see me. I know she does not feel the same way I do for her. What should I do?” Alex looked at Jo with an exasperation look.  
“Okay. I think you should talk to her. Text her to see if she is willing to meet with you somewhere that y’all don’t frequent so that way it is a neutral ground. I believe that you and Maggie can work through this. I wish the best for you.”  
Alex smiled and signed thank you.


End file.
